1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music reproducing apparatus in a portable terminal set such as a cellular phone and to a music reproducing program used for the portable terminal set.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there are provided portable terminal sets such as cellular phones capable of recording a plurality of music pieces called “ring melodies” and selecting any of these melodies for reproduction. In this case, the portable terminal's display lists music names. A user moves a cursor on the screen of the display to select a desired music.
Conventionally, there is provided other portable terminal sets such as a cellular phone capable of creating music piece data (ring melody) by entering musical notes one by one from a numeric keypad. However, such operation is painstaking and necessitates a long time to complete a single music piece, thereby often discouraging creating of a music piece.
Since the portable terminal's display screen is small, however, music names are displayed in small characters on the screen. In addition, just a small number of music names are displayed at a time. This causes inconvenience of finding an intended music with difficulty. Moreover, moving the cursor to an intended music is cumbersome. Actually, selecting intended music pieces is time-consuming.